When Dragonslayers Attack: Folken's Birthday
by Demy
Summary: Kids don't try this at home or at anyone's birthday party...Dilly and gang gives Folken another suprise birthday party...


Half-drunk Disclaimer: Nooonnee of thhhee Ecsa peeple beelong to mah!!!! But I wished thhe slayers were' mah!!!  
  
D.C: Hehehe, this is actually my first humor fic I wrote on the Dragonslayers, so it probably really sucks…but hey, it's a good idea.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
When Dragonslayer's Attack (Folken's Birthday.)  
  
  
  
"PARTY!" Dilly-sama screamed out running around the room like a maniac.   
  
Folken was off to the side sweat dropping at the act of Dilly and his slayers. Some way some how, the punch was spiked and all the Dragonslayers got drunk *uh-oh*   
  
Yes, once every year Folken would always get a surprised birthday party from the Dragonslayers. Each year more horrid than the last.   
  
"Folken, ol' buddy ol' pal…why don't ya open ya presents." Dilly said all the way drunk.  
  
"Come on commander Folken, stop standing in the corner, and have a lil' fun. It's your birthday for goodness sake." Miguel trying to talk but it was kind of hard since he was drunk like the rest.  
  
Folken came out from the dark, shadows of the corner and went nearer to the table, which held all his presents.  
  
"Open mine first, Fo-l-ken." Gatti said, sounding out Folken's name and making lil' bubbles with his mouth.  
  
"Hopefully, their presents are better than last years." Folken thought to himself. "I hope it's not going to be underwear and socks, again."   
  
Folken slowly unwrapped a pretty large parcel wrapped up in balloon wrapping paper. It was a whitish box underneath, and Folken slowly opened the lid.   
  
"Wow, Gatti. Toe-socks, what I always wanted." Folken said sarcastically, but when he went to turn around to see why it was so quiet, the Dragonslayers were gone! Folken lowered his head and thought if he should go and look for them, and he decided it would be wise to look for his friends.  
  
Folken went outside and still had his toe-socks in his hand and he also managed to bring a flashlight. But then, from the bundle of bushes to the right of him, there came tiny voices.   
  
They were chanting the Lucky Charms theme song. "Hearts, stars, and horse shoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of golden rainbows and me red balloon." The voices repeated this over and over again, getting louder each time too.   
  
But before Folken could run back, a dark image jumped out at and onto him making monkey noises!  
  
The dark image was soon followed by six other dark figures each one making a different kind of noise.  
  
Folken struggled to get his flashlight but it had been knocked onto the ground. The terrible breath of the monkey noise-making figure was going into his nostrils.   
  
Another terrible birthday party, much worse than last years. At least he didn't get attack last year, but Dilly did burn the birthday cake and Folken's teddy bear.  
  
Folken finally got the monkey noise-making figure off of him and reached for his flashlight.  
  
When he turned his flashlight on, Dilly-sama and the rest of the Dragonslayers stood before him, wearing only boxers. And of course, Dilly-sama had lil' flame images on his.  
  
Dilly-sama, still drunk, got out a lighter and tried to light Folken on fire, but couldn't get it to work, so he just threw it on the ground.  
  
Folken fainted at the sight of the Dragonslayers and just lied on the ground until dawn. The slayers were so drunk that when Folken fell, they fell with him, like some kind of game. So the Dragonslayers also lied on the ground until dawn.  
  
Folken woke up to a migraine and found the Dragonslayers on the ground with him. He remembered everything of the night before, his birthday, and once more fainted.  
  
The slayers woke up to the sight of Folken on the ground. All of them were in their boxers, of course, and had terrible headaches. None of them remembered anything from the previous night. And they guessed they had a sleep over outside and some weird animals took their blankets and pillows. Dilly-sama was still on the ground dead asleep. With his mouth wide opened and drool ran down the side of his mouth. And the loud snores that came from Dilly woke up Folken, his eyes actually just opened, but again, Folken fainted, his eyes closed.   
  
The Dragonslayers were about to go in, when Gatti noticed that Folken had the toe-socks that he bought him in his hands. It was an awkward finding but they ignored it and just left the two on the ground sleeping. The slayers would wake Dilly and Folken up later.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's Note: Oops, I think I made the slayers seem how should I put it, idiotic and crazy? Well I didn't really mean to…but I guess it just came out…don't get me wrong, I love the slayers…I'm so obsessed with them…they're just so all cute * drool * and Dilly-sama is just so KAWAII!! Oh yeah, please tell me what you thought of this…  
  
  
  



End file.
